


Sweet Sixteen

by Spiralleds



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, holiday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Boone's birthday and Shannon's in a gift giving mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

  
She felt his gaze on her, possessive and needy. He could hide in the shadows all he wanted, but she'd still feel it. Feel his shame and his hunger as he watched her and David, pressed up against the wall of the pool house. First were the slow, deep kisses. Then the arching of her back, encouraging David's hands to explore breasts, his thumbs sliding over the satiny fabric of her bikini top, her nipples hardening. Shannon thought of Boone while she whispered in David's ear, pushing him gently away. David licked his lips, shedding his trunks, and diving into the water. He treaded water, waiting. She stepped to the edge of the pool, where the lighting was just so. First pulling the slipknot behind her back, then the one behind her neck, the top slipping to the tile. She pulled the ties on each side of the bottoms and they fluttered to the ground. She walked out to the edge of the springboard, smiling, then jackknifing into the water, cutting clean through.

Happy Birthday, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Through _Hearts and Minds_.


End file.
